RWBY: For the White Crown
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Some say Sienna Khan has become too complacent. Some say Adam Taurus should lead the White Fang. Some say Adam Taurus already leads the White Fang. They are wrong, and now comes the time to prove it.


**This is based on a scene and contains some dialogue from the latest episode of RWBY (vol5 ep2) and contains some spoilers. However, some things have changed including a very different ending. I hope this is within the rules.**

* * *

In the eyes of High Leader Sienna Khan, Adam had gone too far this time. His actions in Vale were bad enough, but what he had done was far worse now. He had brought a human into her throne room, and for such heresy came the penalty of death.

The human, Hazel as Adam called him, sauntered into the chamber. He was tall, brawny, and hairy. His long coat was green and his other garments were less than notable. He looked powerful, but looks weren't everything. All he said in his deep gravelly voice as he crossed the red carpet to the steps of her throne was, "Took you long enough."

He approached despite her guards lowering their spears at him. He had courage… or stupidity, but they were not mutually exclusive. She frowned and got up from her throne, fire in her heart and throat. She spat at Adam and Hazel, "What is this?"

"Apologies," Hazel replied, his voice strangely calming, as he reached the steps. "I don't mean to cause any trouble."

His courtesy was irrelevant in the face of what Adam had done. Sienna glared at Adam saying, "You've brought a human to this location?"

"You should hear what he has to say," Adam replied disrespectfully.

"This is grounds for execution!" Sienna reminded him angrily. Adam was one of the few people not among her guard she'd trusted with the location of her fortress. With that trust betrayed by bringing a human into it, anything he could say would be less than what he needed to say to save his neck.

"Ma'am," Hazel said coolly, "please, nobody needs to die today." His words had an almost calming effect on Sienna, even if she could not forget Adam's treachery. Hazel kneeled and said, "I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

For a tense moment all was still. Sienna's anger was still burning within her, and she warned Hazel, "The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive."

"I'll take those chances if you don't mind," Hazel replied, raising his head. His eyes betrayed no fear, but showed humility in the face of one so powerful. Sienna decided to let him live for now.

Sienna swept onto her throne and crossed her legs. This signaled her guards to relax, and they pointed their spears away from Hazel and into the ready position. Sometimes she liked having servants who knew what she wanted without her speaking up, and other times she hated soldiers who did the opposite of what she told them.

"You don't like me. You have no reason to like me," Hazel said. At least someone had that much insight, unlike Adam. "But you don't have to like me to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to doubt either of you know what it is that I want," Sienna replied, more annoyed than angry now. "I want humanity to fear the faunus; to know that we demand respect." She slammed her fist down and shouted, "I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!"

"That's where you're wrong," Adam said, stepping forward with a grin. Hazel stared at his ally, and Sienna took special interest in Adam again. He began to walk up the stairs towards her throne, speaking as he did. "We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because we are the dominant species on this planet. We're better than humans; we have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the faunus: they should serve the faunus."

At this time Adam had scaled the stairs and was right in front of Sienna. She hadn't said for him to come up, but here he was. She took offense at that, but more at what he said. Hhe knew anger made her say things she might regret to valuable lieutenants such as Adam so she said, "I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Her guards were still, confusing her. "I said, take them away!"

As she glared at her frozen guards, Adam spoke. "I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity." Adam grinned disgustingly. "My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader, and many here in Mistral feel the same."

Her frown turned into a scowl, and soldiers of the White Fang burst into the room. Their rifles and spears were ready to reinforce not her but Adam. Hazel turned to Adam and asked a question that puzzled Sienna, "What are you doing?"

"What's right for the faunus," Adam replied to him. He had no idea what was right for them though, a trait shared by all despots seeking to destroy the true leadership. "From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang!"

Her hidden guards came out of the shadows, giving her hope that they were loyal. But they pointed their rifles at her and not Adam, and the guards around her throne pointed their spears at her as well.

Sienna turned away from Adam, preparing herself for what she had to do. She had to dispose of Adam quickly if she were to survive, and that required thought—something he had no capacity for it seemed. She'd gotten to this position through talk, but stayed there through her own force. She said to Adam, "If you think I'm just going to step aside and let you be leader, you're wrong."

Adam had wasted no time in lunging his blade towards Sienna, and she did not waste it either. She twisted away from the attack, using her smaller size to her advantage, and grabbed his wrist. She then kicked his ankle with one leg and began to roll with the other. She let go of the wrist soon enough, and sprang from her roll to leap away from Adam. She flew over the stairs and landed thirty feet from where she'd started.

As she landed she realized she'd forgotten about Hazel. For a moment her stomach filled with dread, but he simply stood there, unaffected by the events around him. His calm meant she didn't have to face him for now, so she could focus on traitors instead.

Guns fired and spears were thrown at Sienna, but she outrun them, heading towards the exit. She let them think she was trying to escape, but really she just wanted room and to have Adam make a mistake. She heard the warping of energy behind her that meant he'd sent a ribbon of energy after her. She rolled again, dodging the ribbon and letting it hit the doors in front of her.

The soldiers around the gate ducked out of the way or were killed. They were either died from the ribbon or from the crumbling gate it sliced. Unfortunate that they had to die traitors, but she had to think of all the White Fang and not its individual soldiers at a time like this.

Sienna stood and drew her weapon. The bow deployed its stave and the cord whipped into position. She pulled an arrow from beneath her skirt and fired the cold steel projectile at Adam. Adam batted it away and leapt after her.

As he landed and charged her, she activated her semblance. Her familiar appeared, the glowing golden horse Glowtrot, and she mounted it. Her familiar whinnied and she rode it past Adam too quickly for him to react.

She then raised her bow and pressed a button, energy blasts burning past her. Flaps clicked open on the bow, and small rockets fired out. She guided them with her aura, and they hit the rest of the traitorous guards in fiery explosions. She tried to hit Hazel to eliminate a possible threat, but the missile's payload barely fazed him. Realizing how powerful he was, he hoped she hadn't upset him.

Sienna avoided Adam as best she could, riding just ahead of him and swerving to avoid his attacks. She fired arrow after arrow behind her, trying to kill Adam with at least one of them. None of them pierced his flesh though, and she had to keep riding.

One of his energy ribbons hit her horse, and she was flung from atop it. Its body faded away, leaving no trace behind. It would return eventually, but not now and not if she was dead.

Now unhorsed, she had few options left. She was a decent melee fighter, but Adam would take more than what she had to kill him. She could run fast, but she would tire and then Adam would kill her. The remaining missiles she had in her bow would do little to someone like Adam, but she had to try.

Sienna raised her bow, and fired her missiles at him. Adam raised his sword to block and absorb the energy of the explosions, but some of the missiles hit the floor. Hopefully the force of an indirect explosion would knock him around, but the stone dust that resulted from the explosion shrouded him such that she could not see him. She could only hope and pray that he was truly dead.

After a moment, Adam leapt out of the dust clouds, brandishing his red sword. Sienna jumped back to avoid him, and his blade stabbed the stone floor. It did more damage than most swords could, only stopping when the stone met the hilt. Sienna had few tricks left to pull.

Adam drew back his sword and strode forward as if savoring the moment. "You know this will end with your death, Sienna. Give up now."

Sienna frowned and said, "There was a time you called me Khan, but soon is coming the time I shall call you deceased, Adam."

Adam snarled and charged towards her. Sienna readied to roll out of the way, but then Adam stopped. Large hands were placed on his head and chest from behind, and they twisted him around until a loud snap came from his neck. The hands let him go, and he fell lifelessly onto the floor. Sienna saw behind where Adam stood Hazel with a mourning expression. "No one had to die today."

"I wish that were true," Sienna replied gravely. This had been a waste of talent and of lives. If it hadn't been for the poisonous words of Adam Taurus, none of it would have happened. But that was speculation, and at the moment she needed to deal with Hazel. "Why did you rush to my aid?"

"Because we want your friendship, High Leader Khan, not your corpse," Hazel said, kneeling to her. He surprised her, but this was a better surprise than Adam's to be certain. He was one of the few humans to bow to her out of actual respect, and it made her feel powerful. "All we ask is your friendship, Sienna Khan."

Sienna smiled and put and hand on his shoulder. He had saved her life, and she felt obligated to do something in return. "You shall have it until this debt is repaid."

"Thank you, Sienna Khan," Hazel replied. While this alliance was temporary, it would mean at least that the White Fang would seem more honorable than Adam had portrayed them as. Even if these people had dark intentions, one of their number was of a noble heart and it was to him the debt was owed. She hoped that Hazel would someday soon leave his master so that the repayment of this debt would not be in the form of anything too terrible.

* * *

 **I wonder if this will inspire people to ship Hazel and Sienna Khan. I don't personally, but who knows? Anyway, that's the story, and no I'm not expanding on this. No more big projects, just maybe little things like this.**


End file.
